Good Hair Day!
Good Hair Day '''is the 20th episode of Season 2 and the 39th episode of Bubble Guppies. It aired on May 1, 2013. *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Bubble Puppy *Little Fish *Miss Jenny *Mrs Peekytoe *Hairball *I Love My Hair! - Pop Song *The Hair Dance - Dance Song *Haircut! - Short Song *Ice Cream Comb - Lunch Joke When the episode begins, all of the Bubble Guppies say "It's time for.......Bubble Guppies". There are so many ways to wear hair. The Bubble Guppies see all the styles hair can be worn. Molly wonders what everyone is waiting in line for. She realizes there is a picture of a camera on the calender today and Miss Jenny and the crab say "Picture Day!". It's Picture Day today and all the guppies look their best. All except Gil. His hair grew and it's too long when he came in the classroom! So he really just needs to get his haircut to look his best for his picture taken. Molly then began to sing the pop song. Mr. Grouper then goes to Deema's hair salon to get a wig for picture day. Deema went to two different wigs, but Mr. Grouper didn't like them. Deema went to t he last option and Mr. Grouper liked it. It was then time for lunch, Nonny makes the joke, a ham sandwich and an ice cream comb. In the Molly and Gil segment, Gil was using a hair blower to try sticking his hair up. After one fail attempt, he turned the blower up, but only to blow himself out of the segment, but confirm he was okay. In class, everyone was either "giving" haircuts, or getting their hair "done". When Deema was "finished" with Bubble Puppy, she asked if Gil want his done. Although he said no, she convinced him anyway. Soon she, Molly and Oona managed to get Gil's messy hair into one little purple bow, which he didn't like at all. All of the Guppies, Bubble Puppy and Mr. Grouper realize there is a long line. Gil asks how is he going to his haircut for Picture Day. Mr. Grouper replies that Gil should get in line. The other guppies help Miss Jenny do things in time. By the end of the disco, Gil is finished waiting in line. Then he heads out on the pink carpet and his picture is taken. Later, everybody's picture is taken. After the picture is taken and at the end of this episode, Molly compliments Gil she likes his haircut and he thanks he r for her compliment. Then she asks him what he was gonna do with the blow dryer he had before and he says he doesn't need it anymore cause he got his hair cut. Then Bubble Puppy comes over with the blow dryer so Gil tells him not to turn it on but Bubble Puppy turns it on any way then lets go and the blow dryer blows him away. Then the closing theme plays. "My hair is curly curly cruly, just like awhile bunch of cinnamon buns!" '''Deema ---- "Bald as a fish!" Deema and Goby ---- "Hair today, gone tomorrow." The Hairball Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Episodes Category:Bubble guppies Category:Episodes who have Molly as a Main Character Category:Hair Category:Nonny's the one Category:Melly Sonia Category:Final episode of Season 2